Nobody
by Percy Jackson's Half Sister
Summary: Nobody actually knew Percy had a half sister? Nobody actually knew a girl could be so hyper and wear so much black?Nobody knew she loved the game Mythomagic?But Nobody really thought that Nico Di Angelo would fall in love with her?Pov changes.PxA LxT NxOC
1. Chapter 1

An: Luke's not evil, and Thalia's not a huntress

**Percy pov**

"**Hey Seaweed brain." Annabeth said**

"**Hey Wise girl" I greeted**

"**I heard the Stoll 'not' twins saying were getting a new demigod today." Annabeth said**

"**Didn't Apollo just claim Blake last week?" I asked**

"**Yah, but we don't know if this one has been claimed yet it's unlikely he/she been claimed. Luke's even setting up another sleeping bag." Annabeth explained**

"**Well I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast." I yelled **

**I sat at my table and Annabeth went to eat with her half siblings.**

**Chiron was standing next to a girl with long black hair.**

"**This is Alyssa Brandon, and for now she'll be staying in the Hermes cabin." **

**As I passed Conner Stoll I asked where Luke was " I'm pretty sure him and Thalia are making out behind that rock way over there." he said pointing**

**I realized that rock was by the lake. This was going to be fun.**

**I walked close enough to the rock that they couldn't see me, but I could see them.**

**I focused on the lake and huge wave came and crashed over the rock.**

"**PERCY!!!!!!!" Thalia yelled**

* * *

**After getting chewed out by Thalia and Luke for interrupting their make out session. I headed to my cabin.**

**I opened the door and walked in.**

**I plopped myself on my bed. I feel all lonely again. Not my fault The big three made the whole no children thing. I only have my Cyclops half-brother Tyson and he's with Rainbow. But that's another story.**

**Oh well. I've been going here for the past 5 years with no one else here.**


	2. KISSING Pictures

Ps: Bianca's not dead or a hunter. Nor is Silena a spy or dead and neither is Beckendorf.

Alyssa pov

"Hey." a girl from the Ares cabin called

"Yes" I answered

"All new campers have to go through something kinda like an orientation." she said

"Clarisse leave Alyssa alone." A Hermes kid said

I had a bad feeling about this, but I shrugged and got up.

Clarisse and I walked all the way out to the creek.

Then she turned to me and said " There's only one guy that can help you and he's nowhere in sight so."

And with that she pushed me into the creek.

I could feel the water against my skin, but it was like I wasn't even getting wet.

When I climbed out I was completely dry. My left eye began to twitch slightly. This is what happens when I get angry. Then a huge wave came up behind me and fell onto Clarisse and I. While Clarisse was sopping wet. I was fully dry.

"Your one of them. I'll get you and the punk" Clarisse said

Annabeth pov

Alyssa sat down at the Hermes table.

Everyone was sitting eating there meals, when the Hermes table gasped.

We all turned to see what was going on.

There above Alyssa's head was the same green trident that appeared above Percy's head when Poseidon claimed him.

Claimed in the first week, lucky.

"Great Seaweed brain has a sister. I wonder who's got more kelp in their head." I laughed

I would always think of Percy as seaweed brain, but I kinda liked him. As in kinda like _like_ him. I sound like a 2nd grader. Two things: 1: the keyword in that other sentence is _kinda_, and 2: my mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out, another keyword _if_

Percy pov

I opened the door cabin to my and saw Alyssa.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Alyssa what in Hades are you doing here?" I asked

"Unpacking." she answered

"Why?" I asked

"Nobody told you. I'm your half sister. The only known daughter of Poseidon. Isn't that so cool. I was claimed in the first week. Isn't that awesome" Alyssa giggled

"Yah that's sup- wait HALF SISTER!!!!!!" I yelled

"What happen" Grover said standing at the door with Juniper.

"Hey Alyssa" Juniper said

"Did you hear, I'm Percy's half sister isn't that awesome" Alyssa laughed

Wow she's hyper.

"Hey Percy, do you have a drachma I could borrow." Alyssa asked

"I have one in my pocket. Why?" I asked

"I wanna tell my mom I have Half Brother." she said

Then she put on one of those puppy dog faces.

'Don't give in' I kept thinking

"Fine." I said giving in and throwing it to her

"Thanks Bro." she said

"Jenna and Tammy Brandon, Roxie, Mississippi." I heard from outside

"Mom, Alyssa's sending an Iris message." I heard another voice

"Hey sis, mom. Guess what?" Alyssa yelled

"What?" I heard another voice

" I have a half brother. His name is Percy."

"We'll talk to you later. Mom has to get and I have to get to school."

"Talk to ya later." Alyssa said as the message disconnected

"If Alice is your sister wouldn't she be a Demigod too?" I asked

"She's my step sister. But she sees through the mist" Alyssa said

"Oh" I said

"Hey do you know anyone who plays Mythomagic" Alyssa asked

I never thought I'd hear someone say that EVER.

"Nico in the Hades cabin does" Grover said

"Cool" Alyssa smiled

She ran back into the cabin and dived into her bags.

"Here they are." she said coming back out of the cabin

In her hands she had two bags. One with a whole bunch of the Mythomagic figurines, and the other she had who knows how many cards to go with them.

"See ya later." She said as she headed to the Hades cabin.

"I've never met anyone besides Nico who actually plays that game" I said

"Well now you have." Grover said

"I'm going to lunch." I said

"K see ya later." Juniper and Grover left

(An: The you must sit at your table rule doesn't exist anymore. I just didn't like it.)

I walked into the Dining pavilion and searched for Annabeth.

I found her at the table we usually sat at with Silena, Beckendorf, Nico, Bianca, Grover, Thalia, and Luke.

Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf were there but I didn't see Nico.

"Anyone seen Nico or Alyssa?" I asked

"Found them" Luke said pointing behind me.

I turner around and sure enough Alyssa and Nico were headed this way holding up cards in their faces.

"Aw I can picture them together." Silena giggled making a frame with her fingers

"They just met like 20 minutes ago." I said

"Shush I'm focusing. I'll give them till the end of next month to get together by themselves before Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca step in get them together our selves.

"Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca who?" They yelled

"Thalia PLEASE you're the only other daughter of the big three besides her." Silena begged

"Fine." Thalia said giving in

"Now if they don't get together by the last day of July Thalia, Percy and I will get them together."

"Percy who? I don't know a Percy. Luke do you know a Percy" I asked Luke

"I do not." He said

"You better fix your answer." Thalia murmured to Luke angrily

"I know a Percy he's sitting right there next to Annabeth." Luke said

Thalia nodded

"I think I have two Aphrodite, an Ares, two of each of the big three, an Apollo, an Artemis, and-" We heard Alyssa and Nico saying. They continued like that as they sat down.

"What are you guys doin-" Luke started

"SHHHHH. Were discussing Mythomagic" They shushed us.

"You found someone else who plays that game." Annabeth asked

"Yeah. And she's my sister." I muttered

"It's not that bad. It's better than being in that cabin all by yourself." Thalia said

"You have a point there." I said

Alyssa moved her cards from her face to look at her plate.

"Oo pizza." She smiled

She grabbed her slice of pizza and began eating it.

"You actually found someone else who plays that game?" Luke asked

"Yah. She's the only one that can beat me." Nico said

"WOW. Wait, you were beat at your favorite game of all time by my sister." I said raising an eyebrow

"You know I can hear you." Alyssa said

"Yah we were just hoping you weren't listening." Luke shrugged

"Well you know who to look for when your shower water is a below freezing." Alyssa said smiling sweetly

Nico sat there trying not at laugh. He failed miserably as he fell of the bench bring Alyssa down with him

They laid there on the pavilion floor laughing, with their eyes closed.

"Hmm maybe we won't have to do anything." Silena shrugged

Then the crowd started. A group of Apollo kids, a group of Hermes kids including The Stoll brothers, a whole lot of the Aphrodite's were all taking pictures.

When Nico and Alyssa eyes shot open they stood up and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

The crowd stood there.

"I suggest you run because those are two very angry children of the big three. Daughter of Poseidon and a son of Hades. And if Alyssa begs with her puppy dog face of doom long enough you'll have Thalia angry with you too." I stated

"By the way Thalia ,Travis and Conner have pictures of you and Luke making out" Beckendorf whispered

"WHAT?!!!" Thalia screeched

"Now your Toast." Bianca said

"This is the 3rd worst thing than fighting the big 3 themselves. The 2nd is fighting any of the other Olympians but this is excruciatingly bad too" Annabeth added

Then Travis yelled the most intelligent thing I've ever heard him say "RUN!!!!"

And they all ran for their lives towards the Creek.

"They really aren't paying attention are they." Luke said

"Nope." I added

Alyssa started laughing manically

"This is creepy." Luke whispered

Then a huge wave came from the creek and fell on the camp Paparazzi..

"How in Hades did- oh right daughter of Poseidon. Wait when electricity hits water it shocks right?" An Apollo kid said

"Yah." An Hermes kid said

"An angry Daughter of Zeus and an angry daughter if Poseidon."

"Were toast, literately." Conner said

"Keep Running!!!!"

Then there was a wall of skeleton warriors in front of them.

"Crap. Run the other way."

That went on for a while until Annabeth, Silena, andLuke tackled the three of them to the ground.

Luke got shocked quite a bit by Thalia for tackling her.

"Well that's done." Alyssa sighed

"Wait a few hours Travis and Conner will have those pictures posted everywhere." Annabeth said

"Or wait a few minutes." Luke said horrorstruck

I turned around to follow his gaze and stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm gonna kill them." Thalia muttered

"May we join you" Nico and Alyssa muttered

All around camp there were two different pictures. One with Thalia and Luke making out and a caption below it said 'Thuke.'

"What the Hades is Thuke." I asked

"Thalia and Luke = Thuke" Silena said

Then there was the picture of Alyssa and Nico laying on the floor laughing with the caption ' Alyssa and Nico sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

Alyssa and Nico haven't seen that one yet they saw the same picture with the caption 'Newest Couple of Camp Half Blood'

They followed my gaze and the looked like they were going to explode.

"I'm gonna write Hermes a letter. Dear Hermes, don't be surprised when Conner and Travis are A: Drowning or B: Apart of Nico's Skeleton army" Alyssa yelled

"They're going down during capture the flag today" Thalia muttered through clenched teeth

"Let's get planning." Alyssa said

"Great were gonna have earthquakes, lightening storms, and a lot of dead people walking around. Another regular day." Luke said

And with that three angry children of the big three marched off to plan for capture the flag and ripped down all the pictures of them as they could.


	3. A Musical, Seriously

Alyssa pov

"I'm going to sit in the creek until it's time." I said

"I'm going after the flag with the Skeleton army." Nico said

"And if anyone gets past Alyssa to get the flag they'll get a lightning bolt to the butt." Thalia said

"They're going down!" I yelled

We walked onto the field in our gold armor they all had 's on the back.

We did the whole Big 3 order thing.

Thalia had the 1, I had the 2 , and Nico had the 3. Percy would have a numbered armor too but he said and I quote 'I already got them back for posting pictures of Annabeth and me'. And Bianca said and I quote ' I'm not getting involved ever again'

Our team was of course the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades cabins. We also had the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, and part of the Hermes cabin. Ok not part, just Luke. We all know Thalia would beat him down if he didn't play with us. That's really al we needed. We have 5 children of the big three on our team we'll be fine.

I walked over to the creek and just sat there. Nico headed towards the other team's flag, his Skeleton army trailing behind him.

Thalia was perched on Zeus's fist.

And with that our plan went into action.

I saw Travis and Conner headed my way.

When they got to me they just stared at me.

"Your not gonna beat us down, or steal Percy's sword to run us through with it." Travis asked

"Nope."

They shrugged and tried to get past me, but I captured them in a oxygen bubble under the water. They'll live as long as I keep the bubbles up. After 5 minutes I brought the bubbles back to the surface and released them purposely.

They only got to Zeus's fist when,

"OWWWWW. It's the wrath of Thalia. No wonder Luke isn't playing on out team. If he did he'd get beat down and electrocuted." They yelled as they ran all the way back to their side.

About 10 minutes, 5 more people under water, and 10 more people feeling Thalia's 'wrath' later I saw our team headed back. It was like in those movies when their all walking in slow-mo and then someone trips and falls. Well Luke tripped and fell. I heard Thalia laughing her head off.

Leading them all in, was Nico with the flag in his hands. Then they whole slow- mo thing stopped when a group of Ares kids including Clarisse attacked them. Nico began running towards Thalia and me, but I knew right then he wasn't gonna make it. I had to make a plan and fast. Why couldn't Travis and Conner have a picture of Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth would have a plan to get back at them.

"Thalia pass me Aegis." I said

"OK, what ever it takes to get that flag over here" She said throwing her shield to me.

I placed Aegis in the creek and concentrated on the water. A wave rose and headed towards Nico.

As soon as it was close enough I stopped the wave and Aegis fell in front of Nico.

I motioned for him to put the flag in the shield and he did.

I brought the wave back up and sent it to go get Aegis and the flag.

Nico placed the shield on the water and gave me the thumbs up.

I brought the wave back to me and stopped it in front of me.

Aegis fell into my hands and I ran like bat out of Hades to where our flag was.

As soon as I had the flag there Chiron blew the whistle.

We all walked to the field. Chiron pointed to our team signaling our team won.

Nico grabbed me and hugged me, then we heard the sound of camera flash.

"Crap" I muttered

Nico let go of me and we looked at Conner and Travis who had digital cameras in their hands.

"Great now she's gonna take Percy's sword and run us through with it." They said

"No I'm not" I said flatly

I took of my necklace and the sword pendant grew in an actual sword. The rest of the necklace wrapped around the handle.

"The reason I'm not gonna take Riptide is because I don't need to." I said pointing my sword at them.

"1" Thalia said

"2" I said

"3" Nico yelled

"AFTER THEM" The three of us yelled as we ran after them

"They're going down….again." I said

After 5 minutes of chasing The Stoll brother around we tackled them to the ground.

"You just don't learn do you." Thalia stated

They then jumped after she electrocuted them again.

" I would make sure I'm not around when you shower or you'll have ice cubes hitting you." I threatened

"Give me the camera" Nico ordered

"No these are valuable, everyone wants their updates on their newest favorite camp couple and they'll pay good money for it. They got tired of Percabeth because we all knew that was gonna happen. Silena and Beckendorf, have Silena to exploit them. Now the biggest ones are Thuke and were still debating between Nilyssa and Aliko." They said

"WERE NOT GOING OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Nico and I interrupted

"Anyway their so valuable their 10 drachmas each."

"I'll do it." Thalia said as she shocked them again

"Here. Just stop doing that." They yelled handing both cameras to Nico.

"And the SD cards." I said

"Crap." They muttered handing them to me.

"Ever post another picture of any of us and it'll result in automatic drowning, skeleton army following you, and electrification." We said as walked off

"That should slow them down. They're still gonna post more pictures. And we can only do so much without killing them." Thalia said

"I don't mind another addition to my army" Nico muttered

Thalia hit him in the back of the head. "HEY" He yelled

She ran in front of us.

Then there was just silence as we slowly walked back to the cabins.

I had a feeling as if we were being watched, but being a half-blood you always feel like that.

The sky began to darken.

We finally got to my cabin. I yawned " Night Nico"

"Night Alyssa" He said as he headed to his cabin.

I trudged to my bunk.

"Night Percy" I yawned

"Night Aly- wait Alyssa where have you been? Thalia got back ages ago." He asked

"Walking back from electrocuting The Stoll brothers with Nico" I answered heading to the bathroom to change.

After I changed I headed out to my bunk, and climbed in.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Nico pov

I woke up to a knocking on the door.

I got up and got dressed and headed to the door. I opened the door to a very pissed off looking Alyssa.

" The Stoll brothers have the thickest skulls ever." She spat

"What did they do now?" I asked rubbing my eyes

She handed me a picture.

It was a picture of us from yesterday when we were walking. The caption said

'Latest Aliko/Nilyssa news. Favorite camp couple goes for evening stroll'

" I'm gonna stroll all over their faces." Alyssa yelled

"Let's get breakfast first." I said closing the cabin door behind me

We walked to the dining pavilion, whispers following us everywhere.

"What in Hades is wrong with you?! We can still hear you! Your doing a very crappy job of whispering, so if your going to say anything about us just say it aloud." Alyssa yelled

The whispering stopped abruptly

We sat at our table with our group.

"Don't say a word." Alyssa muttered

The whispering continued around us.

"Will you guys shut up already" Bianca yelled

" Do you really think this is the impression we want to be making. Alyssa came to camp 2 days ago she was claimed yesterday and your driving her insane. Do you really think she wants to hear all your crap. Her and my brother can't do anything or go anywhere without hearing all your rumors and gossip. Sure I expect this from the Aphrodite cabin, no offence Silena. But from the rest of you, I can't believe you. So cut the crap and leave them alone. Gods." She yelled

"Thank you Bianca." Alyssa whispered to Bianca

"No prob." Bianca said

"GUESS WHAT!!" One of the Apollo kids yelled

"What?" Everyone chorused

"The Apollo and the Aphrodite cabins have just been given permission to direct and cast a musical here at camp."

There was some cheering and a lot groaning.

"All of you have to participate and if you want a main role you have to audition in pairs a guy and a girl seeing this is a Aphrodite musical."

" I want to try for a main part." Silena said

"Well Beckendorf is sitting next to you. And I want to try for a main part to." Thalia said

"Crap." Luke muttered

" You should all know I don't wanna try out for this." Annabeth said

"I don't have anyone to audition with. And I don't feel ;like it." Bianca said

"I want to audition but I don't have anyone to audition with" Alyssa said

"Audition with Nico" Annabeth said flatly

"Aren't we trying to avoid the rumors" I said

"Yeah, but you should know their not gonna stop spreading them so just ignore it and have fun." Thalia said

"OK" Alyssa and I said

"Auditions are on Friday. And I have practice parts. The main characters are named Zane and Payton " Silena said handing them to us

"K"

"I am Percy hear me giggle" Percy yelled

"Tee-he"

"What the Hades Percy!" Alyssa yelled

"I was bored and I wasn't saying anything." He said

"How do you put up with him" Alyssa asked Annabeth

"He has his moments" She explained

" How often do these moments happen?" Alyssa asked

"Maybe once maybe twice a month. If were lucky once a week."Annabeth said

"Oh so not really often. I hope I get to see one of these moments." Alyssa said

And with that we all split into pairs and went to practice for the musical Auditions. This is going to be one heck of a week.


	4. Prophecy,Auditions,and BIANCA WHO!

Friday Musical auditions

Nico pov

Today's the day of the auditions. And I've never seen so many people running around.

We were all given auditions times. Alyssa and me are apparently supposed to go to our audition in 5 minutes, but Silena is painting Alyssa in make up.

"News flash Silena we've gotta go" I said showing her my watch.

"If you powder me one more time I will drown you!" Alyssa yelled

"Fine, yeesh your worst than Annabeth." Silena complained

"Your nice" Annabeth muttered sarcastically

"I feel like a Barbie doll" Alyssa yelled

Then Alyssa turned around.

My mouth dropped. She was wearing a sea green dress that stopped right before her knees. Her hair was a curled. She had on mascara and her lips were cherry red.

"Nico, hey Nico" Luke whispered

"What" I said

"Your drooling." Percy finished Luke's sentence

I shut, and wiped my mouth. I in-fact was drooling.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Alyssa smiled

"Nico, Nico" Percy whispered

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Your cheeks are red."

I smacked my forehead

"Let's go before Silena covers me in so much make-up, someone mistakes me for an Aphrodite girl" Alyssa said heading to the door.

" We'll see you guys later." We said as we headed to…..is that a stage.

"When did we get a stage?" I asked

"The Hephaestus cabin built it this morning. That's why Beckendorf was nowhere in sight this morning" Alyssa said

Why do I always feel like were being followed. Well because we usually are being followed.

" Sometimes I wonder if Thalia wants to sell Luke on E-bay." Alyssa wondered

"She tried, nobody wanted him." I laughed

"Seriously?" She asked

"Yeah. Then an Aphrodite girl tried to kidnap him, and Thalia almost grilled her."

"That's Thalia for you." She said

We finally made it to the stage. The whole Apollo cabin and half of the Aphrodite cabin was sitting there.

"Where are they? I'm paying 3 drachmas a hour." Someone yelled

"Crud furies." Alyssa muttered

"Crud Furies?" I asked

"Most people say Crud monkeys I say Crud Furies." Alyssa said matter- of-factly

Then we walked in.

"FINALLY" 10 different people yelled

"Ok Alyssa your gonna sing first since Payton is singing most then the both of you will dance to a song ." An Apollo girl said

"K" Alyssa said

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time i see your bubbly face  
I get the tinkles in a silly place

Her voice was beautiful, just like her. Did I seriously just think that, she's like my best friend. Scratch beautiful, she's gorgeous.

it starts on my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I'll always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
Just take your time  
Where ever yu go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hidding in a safer plce  
Under covers staying dry and worm  
you give feelings that i adore

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I'll always know  
Take you make me smile  
Please sta for a while now  
Just take a your time  
Where ever you go

What am i gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just..

mmmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I'll always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

da dada da da dom da dad dada do dom  
bom da dada dom da da dom  
mmmmhhhhmmmm

I've been alseep for awhile now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm confortable enough to feel your wormth

It starts in y soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

"WOW" I said amazed

Alyssa hopped down from the stage.

"How was I?" She asked

"WOW." Was all I could say

"Really it was that good" Alyssa said amazed

"Good. It was great" I said

"OK now dance, dance I say." one of the Aphrodite girls yelled

"Fine yeesh." Alyssa muttered dragging me onto the stage with her.

The song started and we began the routine we literately were practicing for what felt like forever. Alyssa said I should sing more in this one.

Nico:When we were done a-Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take  
Baby watcha waitin' for?

Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul, oh  
My hand is out, just grab a hold

Both:What time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancin' in this dream

Nico:Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real,  
I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid  
Take my hand  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

Trust in me  
Take a chance  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit' me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be, oh yeah  
Baby don't fight the feelin'  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd neva come back down, oh no  
Baby jus' keep on groovin', groovin'

Both:What time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancin' in this dream

Nico:Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real,  
I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid  
Take my hand  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

Trust in me  
Take a chance  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit' me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

Nico:Dance with me  
Alyssa:I'm dancing with you  
Both:For this moment in time  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only night...

Nico:Don't be afraid  
Take my hand  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

Trust in me  
Take a chance  
Feel the tango  
When ya dance  
Dance wit' me  
Puedemos bailar, eternamente

After we were done a,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Erupted from behind us.

"CRUD FURIES" Alyssa yelled as she turned around

I'm pretty sure all of camp was there. I know all of camp was there when I saw Clarisse standing there hand-in-hand with Chris Rodriguez.

Silena knew that was gonna happen. All relationships Silena predicts always happen.

Alyssa and I smacked our foreheads. We stepped off the stage and headed to the crowd. They cleared a path for us. We looked at all of them strangely.

As soon as we were far enough from the crowd we turned to each other.

"They've gone insane" Alyssa said

"What do they think were gonna do? Just start dating." I said

"That's probably exactly what their thinking." She yelled

"I already had my strange dreams to deal with, now I have everyone thinking were a couple. I bet their just waiting to find a picture where were too close so they could edit it to look like were making out." Alyssa yelled

All I heard was making out. I then registered what she had said first.

"Strange dreams." I asked

"Yeah. In one of them. We were all in a Hotel game room and there tons of people there who were telling me these strange years like 1915, 1999, 1973. It was so weird".

It reminded of the Great Prophecy.

"You should go see Chiron and tell him about your dream" I told her

"I would but remember he's visiting his brother centaurs. Stupid party ponies. Seriously they can't go 10 minutes with out chugging down Root beer" She muttered

"Right, and I don't think he'll be back until Tuesday" I said

"And audition results are posted on Monday " Alyssa said

"Can you hear them?" I heard someone whisper

"SHHH they'll hear you."

"We can hear you loud and clear." Alyssa and I said

"Dang they found us."

"Yeah and you better run or you'll feel like your showering in the Arctic tomorrow morning." Alyssa threatened

Demigods poured out from every thinkable hiding place. From behind bushes, trees, some of them were somehow floating in the air.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and stalked off to her cabin.

"Sorry Nico, we were hoping you would kiss her too. But we messed it up." A voice said

"Wait how'd you know I wanted to kiss her?."

"Bro, you were drooling this morning." Bianca said from behind a bush.

"And were Aphrodite's were born to know these things." Silena said

" How much did you guys hear?" I asked

" All of it." Everyone said

"Her dream sounds like the great prophecy" Silena said

"That's what I was afraid of" I muttered

"Don't worry he's not rising just yet we have until a few days before Percy's B-day." Bianca said

I nodded

"So I suggest you kiss her before we all DIE" Conner yelled

"We need pictures of every camp couple." Travis said

"We want pictures to put in a scrapbook." Luke said

Thalia smacked her forehead.

"Lets play I've never" Percy suggested

"K. I'll go get Alyssa" I said

"_Of course _he will. If they don't come back for 10 minutes they're making out. If they come back an hour later and her clothes are all messed up, he's whistling like he didn't do anything, and there's hurricane named Nico starting then you know they '_did it_'Travis said

"You and Conner probably just gave Percy, Poseidon, and Hades a lot pf bad mental pics" Annabeth said

Percy was trying not to gag.

"If giant puke falls from the Empire State Building we know who to blame" Thalia said

I rolled my eyes and headed to the Poseidon cabin.

When I got there I heard Alyssa yelling at an Iris message.

" Does he have a brain" She yelled

"Probably not Als" I heard another voice

"Don't worry when I come home, he's gonna realize what he let go." Alyssa said

". Be careful, and work on your landing. I'll talk to you later" Alyssa said as the Iris Message disconnected

"Hey Alyssa" I said

"Oh, Hey Nico" She said

"Why were you yelling at that Iris message." I asked

"That was my half-sister Tammy. She sent it to me because of my boyfriend Jared." Alyssa said rolling her eyes

My heart fell as I heard her say she had a boyfriend.

"I allow him to live at my house, I get him a car. And what do I get in return he drives her around in the same car and makes out with her in my house. That's when Tammy messaged me." She said

"Sorry about you know. Were all gonna go play I've never wanna play?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm coming." She said

We all headed back to the camp fire.

"OK every time you've done something you have to eat a Pixie stix." Conner said

Everyone nodded

"I've never been cheated on." Silena said

Alyssa took a pixie stick.

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded

"It's happened…" Alyssa started counting on her fingers

"7 no 8 times. Since I was 14. The latest one happened 5 minute ago." She said

"Wow." Everyone said

"I've never been for sale on E-bay" Alyssa smirked

Luke ripped the top off of a pixie stick.

Everyone started laughing

"It was Thalia's fault. Then she almost grilled one of Silena's siblings." Luke whined

Thalia shrugged

"I've never predicted a relationship that actually happened." Luke said

Silena took a pixie stick

"Every single one I have predicted has happened. I can name them. Luke and Thalia, Clarisse and Chris, me and Charlie, and others that haven't happened yet. I already know who Bianca fall in love with." Silena said

"BIANCA WHO" Bianca yelled

"Calm down, but you know the prophecy." Silena said

"Yeah last two lines of the prophecy. One shall be visited by a dove as the last big three daughters fall in love." Bianca said

"I'm tired" Alyssa yawned getting up

"I'll walk you back" I said

"K" Alyssa said

"If he doesn't come back in half an hour don't go to the Poseidon cabin unless you wanna be scarred for life." Conner said

Alyssa was curled up in a ball sleeping on the grass already.

I scooped her up and carried her back to her cabin.

She was mumbling in her sleep.

"You can mess with my home town, you can almost wipe out my half sister, but when hurt the boy I love, you will pay." She murmured

Who's this boy, whoever he is he's pretty lucky.

I opened the door to her cabin and laid her on her bunk.

"Night Alyssa." I whispered

As I closed the door behind my I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned to see Percy there.

"Hey Percy." I said

"Hey Nico" He said

"Quick question" He said

"Anything." I said

"Do you like Alyssa?" Percy asked

"No I don't" I said flatly

"Well then what do you thin-" I cut him off

"I know I don't like her because I think I'm in love with her." I said truthfully

* * *

CLIFFY, sorta. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. But there's a prophecy, bum bum buuummmmmmmmmmmm. And first person to guess who Bianca falls in love with then they get to read the prophecy before it posted in one of the chapters. Message me your guess. Hint: Remember a lot of people are still alive. When in the books they died. OK so till next time.

* * *

Nico: What's with the cliff hanger

Annabeth: I thought it was a pretty intelligent place to end it

Percy: Then it was a perfect ending. If Annabeth thinks it it has to be right she's Wise girl isn't she


	5. Noah is Kronos,I blessed not cursed

An:

To all the fans of this story. 1: this is a chapter not just a An. 2:Nobody(Ha ha ha) guessed who Bianca falls in love with 3: Everyone who guessed Michael Yew, your SO CLOSE your like so SUPER CLOSE. When I say SUPER CLOSE, I mean SUPER DUPER CLOSE. So lets see if anyone guesses.

Percy pov

Nico's in love with my half-sister. Silena is really good at this.

We were all sitting at breakfast when Silena asked "Where's Bianca"

"She's still sleeping." Nico said

"Good. So who wants to know who Bianca falls in love with." Silena giggled

"Sure why not" We all chorused

"Ok so he's in the Apollo cabin, and his name is-" She was cut off by Alyssa screaming

"I will drown you two!"

She was chasing The Stoll Brother again.

"Touch my video camera ever again, and you'll wish you were never born." Alyssa yelled as she tackled them to the ground.

"Hey Thalia do me a favor." Alyssa asked

Then Conner and Travis jumped "Thalia's wrath ,RUN!!" They yelled

After she was done Alyssa she sat at the table with us.

" Tammy almost strangled Jared today." She said smugly

"Who and Who" We asked

"Oh My step-sister Tammy almost strangled my most current ex boyfriend. He's been living at my house past couple of months." Alyssa explained

"Oooooooh" We all said

Then Bianca came and sat with us

"Morning" She yawned

"Morning."

"I say we prepare for capture the flag with Thalia, Alyssa, and Nico leading us again." Annabeth said

Then we heard something over the intercom.

"Tam it's a secret you can't tell anyone." I heard Alyssa's voice

"Crud Furies" Alyssa yelled

"OK Alyssa yeesh" I heard another voice I recognized Alyssa's step sister Tammy.

"You should just tell him and get it over with. Maybe he likes you too" Tammy said

"I want to but I can't. What if he doesn't I've been hurt so many times"

Alyssa stood up. I thought she was going to lunge at the Stoll brother but she didn't. She walked to the big house and the intercom turned off. She walked out with a tape in her hand.

Alyssa walked back to our table and said " I'll talk to guys later" So lowly I almost didn't here her

I was a few tears slide down her cheek as she headed back to the cabin. Bianca walked over to the Stoll brother and slapped both of them in the face.

"What was that for!" They yelled

"For making my best friend cry!!!!!" Bianca yelled

"Went to far?" They asked

"You think!" Thalia yelled at them

"I'll go talk to her" Annabeth said getting up

Annabeth pov

I walked to the Poseidon cabin and heard Alyssa crying.

"Tammy I don't know." She sobbed

"What if this is a curse no matter who I date they'll cheat on me. Then right before I die I'll fall in love." Alyssa cried

"Aphrodite wouldn't let that happen. You should know that by now." who I guessed was Tammy.

"I know. Hey how's it going Jerkred." Alyssa asked

"Well dad came over and lunged at him. And yelled at him about how he broke your heart"

"Alyssa" I said

"Come on over Annabeth" She said

I went and sat with her on her bunk.

"Annabeth this is Tammy, Tammy this is Annabeth."

Through the Iris-Message I saw a girl with brown hair. She reminded me of one of Artemis's hunters.

"Nice to… meet/see you" Tammy said

"You too"

"Ok." I said

"Alyssa we've got bigger problems." Tammy said

"What is it?" Alyssa asked

"Remember Noah ex boyfriend number 3. Well he's Kronos in disguise. He always has been. Even when you were dating. He's just been powering over the years. Every time someone joins his cause he gets stronger." Tammy said

"No." Alyssa gasped

"Yes. Now I've gotta go." Tammy said as the message cut off

"Alyssa what happened today during breakfast." I asked

"Remember during 'I've never' yesterday when I admitted how many times I've been cheated on. Well I finally found a guy I might love not just like and I don't want it to be like all my other situations. That tape was of me talking to Tammy about it. And about a minute later I said his name. So he almost found it." Alyssa said

"Well Nico wouldn't do that to you" I said without thinking

"Crap" I muttered

"How'd you know I was talking about Nico?" She asked

"Just how you look at him" I said

"It's just what if he doesn't like me back. He's my best friend, so if he found out and he doesn't like me then we do live through the war." She started

"Then it would get really awkward and strange." Alyssa said

"How awkward?" I asked

" Awkwardness equivalent to Poseidon, Athena, Ms. Jackson, and Mr. Blofis all sitting at your wedding to Percy." She said

"Oh that is awkward. Like really super awkward But how strange?" I asked

"As awkward as Katie Gardner dating Conner Stoll." Alyssa said

"That would be strange if it wasn't going to happen." I said

"WHAT!" She yelled

"Silena predicted it and she's always right" I said

"Alyssa" We heard Nico call

"Yeah" Alyssa yelled

"Chiron is back."

"Lets go" She said getting up

Our group walked over to the Big house.

"Chiron. Alyssa's been having strange dreams." Nico said

"Strange dreams." Chiron said

"Yeah. In one of them there was a golden coffin. And inside was my ex boyfriend 3 Noah" Alyssa said

"So guess what we just found out. Alyssa's ex boyfriend is actually Kronos." I said

"And I'm and idiot who doesn't pay attention to anything" Alyssa started crying again

"No your not" Nico said hugging

"Thanks Nico" She said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Someone has to be keeping tabs on all your dreams from now until further notice. Who do you pick?" Chiron asked

"My best friend, Nico" Alyssa said

"AWWWWW" Travis and Conner yelled

Alyssa glared at them.

"I still haven't forgiven you for the morning." Alyssa said

Their eyes grew to saucers. " Sorry" they said

"OMG's you made The Stoll Brothers apologize. Nice job Alyssa Brandon. Unlike your sibling. Pedro Jefferson." Mr. D said

Alyssa looked at him strangely.

"You called me by my real name, but not Percy." Alyssa said

"Whatever. Your better than the other son Poseidon, Mitchell Phil." Mr. D said

"You mean Michael Phelps" Alyssa said

"Whatever." Mr. D muttered

"Wow only one to be called by their real name. Lucky" I muttered

" To lunch." Luke yelled

Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed Luke's hand.

"They're so adorable" Silena giggled

"More adorable than my puppy dog face" Alyssa gasped

Then she had the puppy dog face on.

"Must give in, too cute." Mr. D yelled

"Zeus knows how to fight the cute!" Beckendorf yelled

Then we saw a lightning bolt fly across the sky.

"Ok so he doesn't know. That's just too cute for one person." Nico said

"Oh you know you love it" Alyssa said walking out of the Big house

"She has a point there" Nico shrugged

Bianca and I rolled our eyes and headed out with Silena, Beckendorf, and Percy.

We all sat at our table.

"So Bianca fall in love yet?" Nico laughed

"If you weren't my brother and my best friend's best friend I'd strangle you" Bianca seethed

After we ate our lunch Percy asked the most random question ever " I wonder if my dad ever eats lobster? Or are Alyssa and I allowed to eat lobster?"

"I don't know. Probably not, but maybe." Luke said

Then Thalia yelled

"No. Franny you can't have Luke he's mine MINE I tell you MINE!!!!!"

"Well that was strange." Alyssa said

"Stay away from him Barbie he belongs to Silena and she's my best friend so back off!" We heard Clarisse yell

"What is she doing" Alyssa asked

"Making sure no one steals my Charlie." Silena said

"And making sure everyone stays away from Chris." Percy said

"That too. Mostly the 2nd one." Silena said

"I'm going to take a nap" Alyssa said

"Nico go with her" Percy said

"Do you want to be scarred for life?" Conner asked

"He has to monitor her dreams stupid." I said

"Right" Travis said unbelievingly

"I've met smarter CRAYONS." Bianca yelled

"Luke's smarter than them" Thalia said

We all gasped except for Alyssa and Nico who were curled up in balls sleeping in the corner.

"Look at them." Silena whispered.

"Purely adorable." Thalia said

"I don't think you can get any cuter than that." I heard familiar voice

"Hi mom." Silena said

"Hey what about me and Annabeth." Percy yelled

"You were cute at first, and still are. Just not as much. And Thalia and Luke. Her angry and smart balances outs his complete stupidity so they're cute on the balance meter. But Nico and Alyssa, that's just pure cuteness. This is how you know they're adorable. Ares thinks they're adorable." Aphrodite said

All of our mouths were on the floor.

"I thought that was impossible." I said

"And she's Annabeth. She knows all that has been or will be. She can see into your soul!!" Luke yelled

Alyssa stirred

"Shush." Thalia whispered yelled

"Sorry." Luke whispered

"How long have you given them?" Aphrodite asked Silena

"I gave them till the end of July, because of the war closing in and what not. I want them to be at least a month before they find out they may never see each other again." Silena said looking at the ground

"She believes I may have cursed her. She would forever cheated on until they day she falls in love and then she'll die. That's what she thinks, but really I blessed her." Aphrodite said

"You did this to her." I yelled

Nico moved a little.

"Not exactly. I knew she would fall in love with Nico. I knew before either of them were even born. That's why I made girls who all of her boyfriends would fall for. So once they meet they will instantly fall on love. But I only did boyfriends 1 and 2 Noah/Kronos has done the others. He made one of those vampire things go for Alyssa's boyfriends. He did that to weaken her." Aphrodite said

For the rest of the night until dinner we all sat there and watched Alyssa and Nico sleep. So peacefully.


	6. Zane and Payton,falls in love with

Finally!! Lupusgirl13 guessed correctly who Bianca falls in love with. A lot of you were so Super close. So now lupusgirl13 gets to see prophecy before I post it in a chapter. On with the chapter!

Nico pov

I woke up to Luke yelling at me " Get up! It's time for dinner."

I rubbed by eyes and looked around. I was shocked to say the least to see Alyssa hugging on to me for dear life. Not like I minded. I loved Alyssa. I don't think she even likes me more than her best friend. I hated right now because she was always insulting herself, or she just looked upset or scared. This morning all I wanted to do was rip Travis and Conner to shreds. All I wanted to do was sit with her and tell her everything would be all right. I knew it would just make everything really awkward.

"Als, wake up. Time for dinner." I whispered

"Huh wha." Alyssa muttered all disoriented because she was still half asleep

She was still hugging me. "OK I'm up" She said

Then Alyssa registered she was hugging me. She let go and turned away. I saw her cheeks turn red.

"Sorry about that." Alyssa apologized

"It was fine." I said

We just stared at each other for a few minutes until "If you guys are done, I'd like to go eat." Luke said

The both of us blushed and headed out to our table

"So who wants to know who Bianca falls in love with?" Silena asked

We all shrugged.

"Well look around." Silena said

We all turned around. There were poster with no picture, but a sentence. ' Is there a Leanca?'

"Now put the clues together. He's from the Apollo cabin, and his name starts with Le add another E." Silena said

"Lee" Luke muttered

"Wait. Lee Fletcher, LEE FLETCHER, Bianca falls in love with LEE FLE-" Luke started yelling but Silena tackled him to the ground.

"Yes she does, now shut up!" Silena yelled

"Sorry Yeesh." Luke muttered

After we all ran around ripping down the posters so Bianca wouldn't see, Bianca came running up to us with a piece of paper.

"OK so I was hanging with Lee Fletcher." She started

"Oooooo" Luke whispered

"Shut up" Alyssa told him

"And he gave me the official list of who's playing who in the musical" Bianca yelled

"Seriously?" Silena asked

Bianca nodded " I get to play Zane's sister." she said

She handed Silena the list " I get to play one of Payton's best friends and Drew's girlfriend" Silena smiled

She gave Beckendorf the piece of paper.

"Wow, I get to play Drew." Beckendorf laughed

Thalia grabbed the list.

" One of Payton's best friends Bailey. And Nathan's girlfriend."

"Whew don't have a lead part I get to play Nathan." Luke sighed

"I already know whoever I'm playing it's one of Payton's friends, and it's whoever Percy's playing girlfriend." Annabeth said

Percy shrugged

"But who's playing Payton and Zane?" Alyssa asked

" And I thought Luke was oblivious" Thalia muttered

"HEY!" Alyssa and I yelled

"Sorry, but you should know you two are playing them."

"WHAT! This is so cool." Alyssa yelled

"Oh my gods!!!" Annabeth yelled looking through the script

"Silena did you know about this?" Thalia asked with a weird knowing smile

"Seriously, my mom wrote this musical. Of course she would have it in there." Silena said in her 'duh' voice

"I'm confused." Alyssa said

"You know there's 5 different kiss scenes in here. Right?" Luke said

On the outside I yelled "WHAT!"

But on the inside I was yelling " THANK YOU APHRODITE!!!"

"Yeah. They're all between Zane and Payton." Thalia said

"Rumor and gossip central" Alyssa muttered

But I think I heard her whisper " So gossip will go around. But I couldn't be any happier. Thank You Aphrodite "

Great, now I'm hearing things.

"Hi I'm looking for a Thalia Grace." We heard a voice behind us

"AHHHH. I hate that name. Just call me Thalia" Thalia yelled

We turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Luke asked

"Madison Blake, daughter of Zeus." She said


	7. We're your kids from the future

Alyssa pov

"But, I'm the daughter of Zeus." Thalia said

"I know, why'd you think I was looking for you. Were both daughters of Zeus."

"Nico, Bianca get us to Olympus!" Thalia ordered

Nico grabbed my hand, and I blushed.

"You to Blondie" Thalia said to Madison.

Madison took Nico's other hand, and I growled.

"You okay Alyssa" Silena asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said through clenched teeth.

"I sense jealousy." She sang

"Shut up Silena" Annabeth told her

Then it was suddenly dark and my face felt like it was peeling off. So in other words, it was awesome.

Then we were suddenly on Olympus. Nico than collapsed into my arms.

"Hey we didn't end up in China." He murmured

"How Cute" Aphrodite cooed

"But the guy should be holding the girl" She said snapping her fingers.

I was then laying exhausted in Nico's arms.

"That's better" Aphrodite said

"So what can I do for you today, love potion, love party, love prediction, love powder?" Aphrodite asked

"I need to speak with my father ASAP." Thalia requested

"Wow, you are Zeus's daughter." Aphrodite said

Then Lord Zeus appeared.

"Why is the daughter of Poseidon knocked out in the arms of a son of Hades. Aphrodite what did you do?" Zeus asked wide eyed

"Nothing apparently you did something. Ask Thalia here." Aphrodite insisted

"Dad, explain this!" Thalia demanded pointing at Madison

"Oh I see you've met Madison." Lord Zeus said

"I know I'm not in this conversation, but can someone make it so I can stand up" I inquired

"Oh yeah sorry." Aphrodite said

Then my legs were working again.. I stood up, and sighed "That's better"

"Yeah, I've met her. Did you ever think of the fact that Percy, Bianca, Nico, Alyssa, and I give off enough of a scent saying ' Were five Demigods of the big 3, come and eat us' but you didn't warn anyone that there's another daughter of you." Thalia yelled

"Well you know now, now back to camp." Zeus snapped his fingers and we were back at camp.

Then we were rammed by a group of about 13 kids arguing with each other.

"OW. That hurt" We all muttered

We all stood up and dusted our selves off.

"Who are you guys?" Thalia asked

The group pushed forward 10 kids.

A blond boy and girl said something that would make Zeus murder Luke.

"Tyler and Luna Castellan" They said

Luke's mouth dropped.

"Two possibilities Luke's mom has two secret love children. Or since they have electric blue eyes, Luke got Thalia knocked up." Percy said

"I'm gonna DIE" Luke yelled before he took a Fetal position.

"OK so lightning storms, check." Beckendorf said

Then a pair of black haired twin girls stepped forward.

"Amanda and Penelope Jackson"

"OMG, ok they have grey eyes and black hair so they have to be Percy and Annabeth's" Silena said

"Wha-who-when-AHHHHHH" Percy and Annabeth yelled

"I'm surprised Percy's not dead yet, or hasn't been attacked by owls" Grover said from behind us.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked

"Hanging out Juniper I'm your best friend not your lap dog." Grover said

"Ello Father" A girl with long green hair said

Grover bleated and fainted.

"I think his reaction was the best." I said

"Tiffany Stoll." A girl with brown hair and electric blue eyes said

"OMGS" Madison yelled then she too fainted

"Ok more lightning storms," Silena muttered

A girl with long brown hair and black eyes stepped forward.

"Blaire Fletcher." She said

"OK so there will be some dead people walking around." Beckendorf said

"Seth Beckendorf" A boy with black hair said

Beckendorf's mouth dropped.

"I think that's the only kid that won't cause mass war or bleating"

"Cause Aphrodite won't mind him at all" I said

"Christina Rodriguez, and before all of you start being punks and start freaking over nothing. My mom is Clarisse La Rue, and my dad is Chris Rodriguez."

This had to be Clarisse's daughter she was giving all of us a glare only Clarisse can give.

"OK so that's cleared up and done lets-" Percy started but got cut off

"Were not done yet there's still 2 more." Blaire said

A set of twins with black hair and sea green eyes said "Blake and Natalie Di Angelo. Twins of Alyssa Brandon and Nico Di Angelo. And we need your help."


	8. Note to self:Myrmekes make Nico cry

**An: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Thalia pov**

"**Someone wake them up, and I don't wanna electrocute them." I instructed**

**Both Alyssa and Nico had fainted.(An: Thanks for the idea 411-Get-A-Life)**

"**OK who has an idea?" Luke asked**

"**We could hit them with cupcakes!" Tyler yelled**

"**That is defiantly Luke's son." Annabeth muttered**

"**How did we come up with the name Tyler anyway?" I asked Tyler and Luna**

"**Well my name is because L is the first letter of dad's name, Tyler well he's named that because of the first letter of your name and because you wouldn't let dad name him Anakin Skywalker Castellan." Lune explained **

"**Seriously? He tried to name him Anakin?" Annabeth asked**

"**Yeah then mom convinced him that we weren't naming him a fictional character." Luna said**

**I can't get use to her calling me mom.**

"**Hey I think Nico's waking up" Luke called from Alyssa and Nico.**

"**I had the freakiest dream, there were the kids and a set of twins told me they were mine and their mother was Alyssa. Not like I minded." He muttered the last part**

"**TMI DAD, TMI ." Natalie yelled**

"**It wasn't a dream, it actu-" Nico started before he fainted again**

"**Wow, something's never change." Blake laughed**

"**Huh?" We all looked at him confused**

"**Aunty Thalia has pictures of Uncle Nico fainting from finding out Aunt Alyssa was pregnant" Blaire said**

"**He was just laying on the ground knocked out." Amanda laughed**

**Then we heard a noise like frosting hitting someone's face….**

**We turned towards Nico and Alyssa.**

"**I'm right, dad and I threw cupcakes at them and now they're waking up" Tyler yelled**

"**What in Hades? Why is there frosting on my cheek?" Alyssa yelled**

"**Wake up. Nico, you have vanilla frosting on you cheek." Alyssa giggled**

**Nico just turned on his side. Alyssa rolled eyes and smiled at him.**

"**Aww this is so adorable, I finally get to see how my parents were like when they were younger." Natalie cooed**

"**Oh, yeah, forgot you guys existed." Alyssa muttered**

"**How can you forget your own twins?!" Natalie gasped**

"**If you haven't noticed your not supposed to exist, for many reasons. 1: Your like my age,2: I told myself my first child would be named Sophia or Zane. And 3: Nico doesn't like me like that. I'm just his best friend." Alyssa whispered the last two sentences.**

**If only she knew how wrong she was. If she only knew how much Nico wished they were more than just best friends.**

"**Well MOM, we are your age, but were from the FUTURE. Next of all you didn't name me Sophia because of events that haven't happened yet, but they will. And last DAD doesn't just think of you as a best friend!" Natalie yelled**

"**He got you knocked up didn't he." Blake muttered**

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!" Natalie yelled as she ran off**

"**Hey Seth, go talk to your girlfriend!" Blaire instructed**

"**She's not my girlfriend." Seth muttered headed off after Natalie**

"**Not yet." Silena sang**

**We all looked at her.**

"_**Unlike most of you**_**. I accept he's my kid and it's pretty easy predicting your own kids relationships." Silena said**

"**Now I feel even worst, because if everything she said is true. Then we just had our first mother-daughter fight before she was even born." Alyssa started crying**

**As soon as she did Nico shot up.**

"**Why's Alyssa crying!?" Nico asked**

"**She angered your daughter." Silena said**

**Alyssa looked up and glared at her.**

"**Sorry." Silena muttered**

"**This is worst than when my internet stopped working. I started yelling at grandpa and he wasn't very happy" Tyler said**

"**Yeah, I remember that. That was hilarious" Luna laughed**

"**Wait, if your from the future than how are you here?" Alyssa asked**

"**Kronos sent us from the past by accident. We believe he was trying to bring the future you guys here, but brought us instead. How stupid can Titans be? So were going to help you fight in the war." Tyler said**

"**I don't know if I'll be able to do this, but lets see. As your…..mother,……. I'm telling you, you can't fight in the war.:" I choked out**

"**I think she's gonna be sick." Blaire murmured to Blake who just nodded**

"**Ok. I'm okay. But still, I don't want my …..kids fighting in a war before they're even born." I said sternly**

"**She sounds like my mom." Penelope muttered**

"**Hey!" Annabeth yelled**

"**Sorry" Penelope muttered**

"**Someone go get my son." Silena instructed **

"**Fine" Blaire said as she headed in the direction that Natalie had run off to.**

**She came back yelling something along the lines of' Could have gone my whole life without seeing that, but NOOOOOOO'**

"**I think cousin Natalie enjoys scarring me for life" Blaire said**

**We saw Natalie and Seth walking back.**

"**Sorry about my huge outburst. I think I get that from my mom." Natalie apologized**

"**HEY, YOU DO NOT." Alyssa denied**

"**But, your not denying I'm your daughter." Natalie said**

"_**If **_**you are our kids you can't tell anyone about it. It could affect the past, like how it's affecting my sanity." Alyssa said shaking her head**

"**If you haven't realized the war is in less than two months." Blaire said**

"**Thank you for reminding me." Alyssa said sarcastically**

"**Sorry Aunt Alyssa" Blaire apologized**

"**I refuse to get used to that." Alyssa said**

"**Capture the flag is guys vs. girls" Luke said**

"**This is going to be good." I muttered**

* * *

**Seth pov( Capture the flag)**

**I was following my dad.**

"**Seth" he said**

"**Yeah dad" I said**

"**That'll take awhile to get used to." Dad said**

"**Ask Natalie out." He said flatly**

"**Never tell your son to ask Natalie Di Angelo out." I said flabbergasted**

"**Why?" Dad asked**

"**Well. Her father will kill me, then her grandfather will bring me back, then the cycle will start again." I said **

"**You do know Aphrodite wouldn't let that happen." Dad said**

"**Yeah, but Grandma Aphrodite used to baby-sit me and now I know 95% of the world designers." I said**

"**Note to self: Don't let Seth hang out with Aphrodite" He said**

"**That's a good note" I said**

" **Seriously, ask Natalie out. If you don't I know someone else who will" Dad said**

**I gave him a look that said " Who? And I all I can do is throw hearts and metal at them. Metal it is.**

"**Really?" I asked**

"**Yeah, Conner and Katie's son Drew also has an interest in her, but he told Conner that he wouldn't go after her until he was sure you didn't like her. He also likes Blaire, so don't tell Bianca or Lee." Dad said**

"**That's a good idea since he could die be brought back, or to be burnt to a crisp." I said**

"**Beckendorf!" I heard Natalie's dad, Nico. He sounded like he was hyperventilating.**

"**Yeah Nico." Dad called**

"**Iz Awyssa yees ben teken zy Myrmekes" Nico whined**

"**First breath, next stop hyperventilating. Now say it again." Dad said**

"**It's Alyssa. She's been taken by Myrmekes!" Nico yelled**


	9. Hold up,what!

Luke pov

"Question, what are Myrmekes?" Blaire asked

"Myrmekes is Greek for ants." Penelope said

"Except these ants are fire ants the size of German Shepherds, beady black eyes, and razor-sharp mandibles." Nico explained

"Thanks, Uncle Nico." Blaire said

"Don't call me that." Nico said

"Wow, he's touchy." Penelope said

"Now we know where Blake gets it." Amanda said

"Hey!" Blake yelled

"See." Amanda said

"I'm sorry to stop this whole thing about my brother, but if you haven't noticed. My mother has been kidnapped by evil ants." Natalie yelled

"She's touchy too."

"Am not." Natalie protested

"Are too." Amanda yelled

"Don't you remember, when Kronos yanked us from the future, this was exactly what we were doing. Fighting over something stupid, when there was a life or death emergency."

" By the way if it really is Myrmekes that took Alyssa , and we don't save within the next hour she'll die and you'll cease to exist." Annabeth said

"Stop saying she'll die!" Nico yelled

"Oh by the way dad said Alyssa's ghost wants the happy meal toy." Tyler said

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? I'm pretty sure she'll want the toy." I said

" You sure this guy is your father?" Thalia asked Luna

"Yeah, pretty sure of it. Or we accidentally switched Tyler at the hospital. I'm pretty sure you didn't." Luna asked

" Hey Tyler." I called

"Yeah dad." He answered

"Do you have anymore cupcakes?" I asked

"Stop talking about food, we need to think of a plan, before Nico has nervous break down." Annabeth shouted

"Too late, he was hyperventilating a minute ago." I shrugged

Then an idea popped into my head. "I've got." I said

"Luke, sorry to say this, but when you say I've got it, you don't got it." Silena said

"No it's a real idea." I said

"Lets hear it." Nico said

"Beckendorf, do you remember the Bronze Dragon." I asked

"Your not think of waking that thing up, are you?" Beckendorf asked

"No, but what if we made a whole bunch of other dragons based on all our talents. Penelope and Amanda are the twin granddaughters of Poseidon and Athena, they could think of plans on how to build it and make it out of water." I said

"It's a miracle. Luke came up with a idea that might actually work. I'm so proud." Thalia

said

"We don't have time for might, we have 50 minutes." Annabeth said

"Then lets go, we don't have time, my best friend's in trouble with evil ants." Bianca said

Then we got to work. - 30 minutes later

" This is the coolest dragon ever." Tyler and I yelled

"And it only took half-an hour." Tyler said

"That means we only have 20 minutes to save Alyssa." Nico said

"Well there's a dragon of cards, a dragon made of lightning, twin dragons made of water, nice job, a pink dragon made of metal, what's with that?" Percy asked Seth

"It was my mom's idea to make it pink. It was also her idea to Grandma Aphrodite baby-sit me " Seth complained

"Pink's a good color, and my mom's good with babysitting. " Silena protested

"Yeah, and brainwashing me with fashion magazines. She does know I'm a boy, right."

"Whatever, dragon made of bones. And wow these are cool dragons." Percy said eyes wide

He was looking at Natalie and Blake's dragons. They were huge dragons that looked like Penelope, Amanda, and Blaire's dragons in one, except way bigger.

"Mine is the coolest." Blake said to Tyler

"No it isn't mine is." Seth said

"Yours is pink, I even know that's a bad color." Blaire shouted

"Mine is so much cooler than all of yours." Penelope said

"No mine is better." Natalie protested

Then they all started fighting again. Bianca and Nico began walking in the direction o the Ant Hill.

"Where you guys going?" Blaire asked

"I don't know about you guys, but were going to go save my future sister-in-law. AKA my best friend

* * *

Alyssa pov

I awoke to terrible stench. What is that smell? Smells like gym socks after the mile run, and stomach flu season times 5.

"I see your awake." I heard a voice behind me

"Who in Hades are you?" I asked turning around as my eyes grew wide as I saw a ghost before.

"I am The ghost king, King Minos and you shall be my queen." he said

"Hold up, what?!"


	10. The Mortal Princess

Alyssa pov

"Aren't you extremely old for me?!" I asked

" Probably, but I'm dead, and your young and pretty." Minos said

"Pedophile much." I muttered

" Where in Hades are we going anyway and why?" I questioned

"To find the one who built my son's prison. The Labyrinth, to kill Daedalus. So I shall live again."

"And you just had to pick me, I was in the middle of a few things playing capture the flag, preparing for a war, getting revenge on my many ex boyfriends, practicing for a musical, trying to get the son of Hades to kiss me." I muttered the last part

"Look, I have a list of things to do before I die and be kidnapped by a ghost, forced to become his queen, and go into a death maze are not on the list." I said

We continued to Zeus's fist

"I don't get how were getting to this death maze because- ahhh" I screamed as I fell into a hole

"What in Hades!?" I shouted, as I heard my echo

"Gods, I hate you!" I yelled at Minos

"For now, but you will be my queen." Minos said

"I think I'm going to throw up" I muttered after hearing that, attempting to keep down my lunch

"My life sucks." I muttered

" I know this because I can't hold down a boyfriend, I'm a child of the prophecy, my children from the future are in the present and I'm being kidnapped by a deranged ghost pedophile."

"Where am I anyway?" I asked

"Were in the Labyrinth. Were one step closer to finding Daedalus."

"Oh goody." I muttered sarcastically as we headed through the freaking darkness

Bianca pov

Nico and I were headed to the Ant Hill to go save Alyssa when I stepped on a piece of paper. I looked at it and my eyes grew wide.

"Nico, I know we suck at reading, but I'm pretty sure of what this says." I said

"What does it say? If it has nothing to do with saving Alyssa, I don't care right now" Nico asked

" It has to do with Alyssa. It's a checklist for a plan. 1: Break into Camp Half blood through entrance to the Labyrinth next to rock formation that looks like deer poo. Check. Possess Myrmekes to do my bidding. Check. Kidnap the Poseidon girl, to force her to be my queen. Check. Go into the Labyrinth, to rid of Daedalus, and live once again. Check To myself, King Minos, this checklist is stupid, unneeded, and could seriously mess my plan, but was fun to write." I read

"My best friend has been kidnapped by a ghost, and has been forced to become his queen?!" Nico yelled

"Someone has to save her." I said

"And we can't leave camp unless were on a-" Nico didn't even finish his sentence before he took off back towards camp

I took off after him. As we passed the group they all asked

"Did you save her?"

Nico shouted " No, but were going to"

And they all started following us. When we reached the Big House, Nico swung the door open and we all ran in, except Luke, who ran into the door.

"We've got trouble." Nico told Chiron

"What kind of trouble, because trouble involving the Stoll Brother's is not my problem."

"Alyssa's been kidnapped by a ghost referring to himself as King Minos, and he brought her into the Labyrinth!" Nico shouted

"Nico, go see the Oracle, seeing you'd probably pass out if she's not saved." Chiron said

Nico ran up the stairs to the attic.

"If anything happens to her and he'll have to feel it, that's one of the down falls of being a child Hades." I said

" Anything happen to her, and Lady Artemis will not be happy." Chiron muttered

"What do you mean?" Percy asked

"Well-" Chiron started but Nico came back down stairs

"Lets hear this Prophecy." I said

"Nine shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze all will be caught in a watching stage" Nico started

"What could that mean, the watching stage part?" Percy asked

"How should I know?" Nico said

"One will lose their only weapon. One will protect a friend from the past they've forsaken"

"Still don't know where this is going." I said

"Thou will rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand. To have two things returned by the Queen's entrance of grand."

"I have no idea what any of that could mean except that part about the maze." Annabeth said

"No one ever knows what the Oracle means." I said

"That's true." Everyone chorused

"So Nico, who are you taking on this quest into the Labyrinth." Chiron asked

"Bianca, Luke, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Natalie, Blake, who else would Alyssa want there?" Nico asked himself

"Clarisse, after all Alyssa, Clarisse, and I are all friends now." Silena suggested

"Can someone go get her then?" Nico asked

"I'll go get her." Silena said walking out of the Big house

"WHAT?!" We heard Clarisse yell

Then Clarisse came inside the Big House and asked "I'm in, when do we leave?"

* * *

Alyssa pov

After following King Pedophile for half-an-hour, I somehow got away and came across a battle field. I walked inside. I sat on the bench next to a girl with curly brown hair.

"What is this place?" I asked

"This is the Hidden Battle arena. We demigods fight off monsters to save the mortal princess. She's been here for about a year after being kidnapped, brought here because of what she can do, and we've been trying to save her. It's not working very well, but were trying. I'm Vanessa by the way, daughter of Apollo." She said

"Who will challenge our mighty monster, with their petty attempts to save the mortal princess, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."


	11. Broken Nose and Nico is held as a prize

Percy pov

"Hopefully we'll find her, unlike that girl from my school." I said

"What girl?" Annabeth asked

"Remember Rachel?" I asked

Annabeth nodded

"She was kidnapped last year and no one has found her yet, but the evidence says it wasn't a creepy guy kidnapping it was a mythological kidnapping." I said

"That's just strange, we'll find her, and if we don't, Nico will never be the same." Thalia said

" He was hyperventilating, he's already not the same." Luke said lacing up his winged sneakers.

"What's with the shoes, Luke?" Thalia asked

"My dad sent them to me, they kinda fell on my head this morning." He laughed

"Are you guys ready yet, Nico's about to have a panic attack." Bianca said

"Were ready, lets go. Before Nico explodes." Annabeth said

Then Madison ran up to us " Is it true?" She asked

"Is what true?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was asking

"I'm best friends with the Stoll Brothers, and we want to know what's going on. Is it true Alyssa's been kidnapped by a ghost by the name of King Minos, Nico is having a nervous breakdown, and that Luke got hit on the head with a shoe box this morning?" Madison asked

"Yes, yes, and it's Luke, what do you think, and how in Hades did you find this out." I said

" Um, well-Thanks, bye." Then she ran off

"Still can't believe she's my half-sister." Thalia said

"Two Stoll Brothers is bad, now there's three of them and one's a girl." Luke said

"Hello, my dad's about to pass out because my mom was kidnapped by a ghost and brought into a death maze, just saying." Blake said

"Lets go."

When we reached The Labyrinth entrance by Zeus's fist, Travis and Conner ran up to us.

"First, we chose what were going to call you guys. Were going with Nilyssa, and second, how does it feel to know you let your best friend/ wannabe girlfriend be kidnapped by a ghost?" Conner asked

"Conner, don't make me give you a bloody nose." Nico answered

"But, seriously how does it feel to know you just let it happen, knowing you couldn't do anything to save her?"

Then Nico's fist collided with Conner's nose, and we heard the crunch.

"Go dad, go dad." Natalie and Blake cheered

"Why did they just call Nico dad?" Travis asked

"….Were talking to a mini Iris message. Our dad is a Olympic athlete in Vancouver" Blake lied

"High five on that one, I was planning on doing that." Clarisse said putting her hand up for Nico to high five it.

Nico looked at it then turned back to the Labyrinth entrance

"okay then." Clarisse said pulling her hand back.

"Conner, you had the warning. Do you seriously think he wouldn't punch you. Hello, he's Son of Hades." Travis said dragging his brother to the infirmary, Conner holding his head up to avoid his nose dripping.

"Nico, why did you do that?" Bianca asked

He turned back at us and looked at us with a look that could make Clarisse take pity on him.

"You know why I did it, why I just punched one of the most annoying people. The reason I did it, was because he was right." Nico said

"What are you talking about?" Thalia said

"The girl I love has been kidnapped by a ghost, and even me, son of Hades can't do anything about it. I couldn't save her on the spot, or stop her from being taken. I couldn't do anything to stop it. It's like I let it happen. Do you know how that feels? I've only felt this bad when mom died, because I had to feel it" Nico sobbed

Bianca hugged Nico " It's gonna be okay. We'll find her." She said trying to reassure him we would find, but she looked unsure herself.

"Nico, you didn't let it happen, you know I whoop your butt if you did just let it happen." Thalia said

That's when I stepped on a piece of notebook paper. I picked up and began reading it. It had song lyrics on it, and it was signed, _Alyssa Brandon._

" Annabeth." I whispered.

"What is it?" She asked

"Alyssa wrote this." I whispered

"Let me see it." Annabeth said yanking it from my hand

"Aww." She cooed

"We've got to find her." Annabeth said

"No duh, and you call me seaweed brain." I said rolling my eyes

"Here, we go." Nico said as he hopped down into the Labyrinth entrance

We all followed to fall into the darkness of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Alyssa pov

" I see 9 other warriors have joined us." The announcer said

We all looked at the hologram that appeared in the middle of the arena.

My eyes grew wide, I shot up and shoutedd "Nico!"

"Ah, so one of our present warriors know these warriors, and you are?" The announcer

"Alyssa Brandon, Daughter of Poseidon." I said

Everyone gasped

"We've never had a child of the Big Three here. It'll be a shame to see you crushed."

"My brother and I are never going to be crushed." I said shaking my head

"You remind me of someone. Who's your brother?" Rachel asked

"Since you already know what we are I guess it's okay. My half-brother, the only other half-mortal child of Poseidon, is Percy Jackson."

"What?!" Rachel yelled

" I know Percy Jackson and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I told them my secret the exact day before I was kidnapped." Rachel said

This just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Who will take on one of our monsters?" The announcer said

"I will!" I answered

"Who will you take on we have all kinds of giants, empousai, dracaena, Hellhounds, any monster you an think of, and Lord Antaeus." the announcer said

I smiled " Lord Antaeus."

The demigod crowd looked shocked. "Alyssa, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Vanessa shouted

"You picked your poison, or coffin. If you survive this I'm sure Lord Noah will love you to be his queen."

"First of all: never ever mention that name in my presence and two: I've already been his girlfriend. I don't think queen will change much." I said

The demigods gasped again " You were lord Kronos's girlfriend?" Vanessa asked

"I didn't know at the time, okay. I've already fallen in love by the way."

"Really, with who?" Vanessa asked

"remember Nico, from the hologram. Yeah, him." I smiling

"Really, then lets make this intresting." The announcer said smirking

* * *

Third pov

Nico led the group through the Labyrinth, trying to figure out where in heck they were. When all of a sudden he was pinned to the Labyrinth wall by his throat by an unknown source. A hologram apperaed infront of them. What they saw would have made Nico cry , if he wasn't trying to save his breath.

There in the hologram they saw Alyssa wearing full body armor preparing to fight her giant half brother,Antaeus.


	12. I battle my big fat giant brother

AN: My favorite part of last chapter was when Nico broke Conner's nose. Just saying anyway on with the chapter. The last two chapters ended in cliffhangers, especially that last one.

Alyssa pov

When the hologram came up I almost broke into tears. Nico was being held against the Labyrinth by his throat.

"Nico! What in Hade's are you doing?!" I shouted

"Now you have a lot on the line. Your life, the freedom of the princess Rachel, and the life of your little boyfriend." The announcer, announced pointing to the hologram.

"Let him go! " I barked

"Win, and he'll be released. Lose, and he'll lose his life. Do you accept the challenge? By the way if you deny the challenge I'll kill him on the spot." the announcer smirked

"Worst monster I've ever met." I spat

"Bring it on." I said

"Ok then. What will your weapon be? Flame thrower, shield, net?" the announcer of the whack tournament .

"Just my sword." I said

I yanked my necklace off and the pendant grew into my sword.

The ground shook and Antaeus came out.

"Hello little sister."

"I don't wanna have small talk, my best friend/ the boy I love is being held against a wall by his throat. Lets get this fight on the road." I said

Antaeus lunged, the monster roared, and the demigods cried out in fear. I dived under his legs and stabbed him in the back of his thigh.

Antaeus screamed, but unlike I predicted he didn't crumble. He rose and dirt covered his leg, all the way up to his injury. The dirt fell away and the wound was gone.

What in Hades?! How is that possible?

Antaeus charged again. I stabbed Antaeus into his ribs. ' I'm doing good.' I thought

That was, until Antaeus turned, and my sword flew out of my hands. Crud Furies! Antaeus roared in pain. I stood there, waiting for him to disintegrate. The same thing happened again to Antaeus, dirt covered his body and spilled away, leaving no evidence of a wound.

How is this even possible?!

"Now you see why I never loose, little sister!" Antaeus chuckled. "Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick!" That's not something you should hear from your brother.

I tried to skirt around Antaeus, but he blocked me, chuckling. He cornered me and started advancing .The Demigods screamed in fear. I can not lose this, I lose this everyone loses Nico. Antaeus growled inaudible. That's when it hit me.

Antaeus is the son of Gaea. I get him off the dirt, aka the Earth and I'll be able to defeat him.

I charged straight ahead, _towards_ Antaeus. I leaped up as hard as I could and landed on Antaeus's arm. I placed my shoe on Antaeus's head. Antaeus did the predictable thing. He stood up to his full height and roared, "HEY!"

I pushed off, using Antaeus's force to throw myself up into the ceiling. I caught the top of a chain, and wrapped my legs around it, holding on tightly. I grabbed my necklace, which had magically appeared on my neck again, and sawed off the chain next to me.

"Come down here, coward!" Antaeus bellowed. He tried to jump up and grab me, but it was failed.

"Come up and get me" I taunted "Or are you too slow and fat?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Vanessa shouted

Antaeus howled and made another grab for me. When he landed, the whole stadium shook. He jumped again and caught a chain and hauled himself up. While he was pulling himself up, I lowered his sawed off chain, hook first. I swung it, trying to snag Antaeus's loincloth. I snagged Antaeus's loincloth, and pulled it taut.

"WAAA!" Antaeus yelled, like a baby.

I stabbed Antaeus and he disintegrated into dust.

"Now release Nico." I said

"You destroyed our best monster. Your little boyfriend should die." The announcer said

"Release him!" I barked

Then the announcer began to twist in pain.

"Alyssa, what are you doing?" Rachel asked

"Remember children of the big three are dangerous when their angry. She's using the water inside his body to do that to him." Vanessa explained

"Everyone lets go!" I yelled

Rachel jumped down from the throne and she ran to the exit of the arena.

"Follow me." She instructed.

All the demigods did as they were told and lined up behind Rachel. I looked at the hologram and smiled.

Nico was no longer pinned to the wall. Him and the rest of them were all somewhere on the outside world.

I ran up to the front of the line with Rachel.

"This is the reason why I was kidnapped. I can see through the thing you can call mist and because unlike monsters and Demigods I can see the way through this place. By the way how'd you get her anyway?" Rachel asked

"I was kidnapped by a ghost by the name of Kind Minos, who I'm pretty sure is a pedophile." I said , nodding

"There you are." I heard from behind

"And here's King Pedophile. Listen to me. Get them out of here. And when they're all safe go look for Percy and Annabeth. They're in here somewhere" I said

"Lets go." Minos said

I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Yup, my life sucks. Stupid King Pedophile." I muttered


	13. Tammy Brandon and The Seekers of Artemis

Blake pov

"Where are we?" I asked

"Who knows." Natalie said

"Shh, I see something." Dad shushed

"We get our pushiness from him." We agreed

"What do you see?"

"7 guys standing in front of an apartment."

"I think I know where we are," Annabeth said

"Where?"

"Roxy, Mississippi."

"How do you know?" I asked

"We have to be. 1: Alyssa's been cheated on seven times, and there's seven guys. 2: They're standing in front of apartment 145, that's Alyssa apartment #. And 3: There's a sign that says Welcome to Roxy, Mississippi." Aunt Annabeth laughed

"Your saying, those are Alyssa's ex boyfriends." Dad asked

Aunt Annabeth nodded

"Why?"

But dad was already headed towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked

"Were deciding which one of us is going to ask Alyssa Brandon out again." one of them said

"Yeah, I know the answer." Dad said

"Who?"

"None of you, you cheated on her in the first place. You were being stupid, all of you were being a bunch of idiots. You cheated on her and she found out. Now you want her back and you think she'll say yes. She's not even home."

"Oh brother, here we go." Aunt Bianca said

"How would you know, goth boy?"

"First of all I am not goth, next of all I've been hanging out with Alyssa all summer."

"Oh really, then where is she now?"

"Someone's nose is gonna be broken." Aunt Annabeth said

"I-I don't know!" Dad yelled

"What do you mean you don't know where my sister is?!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Aunt Tammy." Natalie and I said

"Technically, she's your step sister."

"Shut up, Anthony. Wait a minute, go back to your own houses!" Aunt Tammy yelled

All of mom ex boyfriends cleared out in fifteen minutes.

"Where is my step-sister?! Right now, I am not happy. And I will happily have a vine eat you!"

"How can you make a vine eat him?" Luna's dad asked

Aunt Tammy placed her silver tiara on her head.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a lieutenant hunter of Artemis tiara, how do you have one?" Aunt Annabeth asked

"Because I am the lieutenant of the Seekers of Artemis. Were like back-up hunters. We seek, they hunt."

"Hold up, there's another Artemis group? And you still haven't told us why you can have a vine eat Nico?"

"One of the reasons why Alyssa are as close as if we were cousins is because I'm a daughter of Demeter. I don't go to camp because I usually travel with the Seekers. Right now they are training for evaluations. Where a few of us become actual Hunters. I prefer the Seekers, but maybe I'll be a back up lieutenant to my friend Zoe Nightshade."

"That's probably why Chiron said if we don't find Alyssa, Lady Artemis won't be happy." Aunt Annabeth said

"Because I would probably quit to go look for my stepsister." Aunt Tammy said

"Okay demigods, this way."

"I know that voice." Uncle Percy said

"Rachel?" Aunt Annabeth said

"Annabeth?"

We turned around to see a girl with red hair and a celestial bronze tiara.

"What's with the tiara?" Uncle Percy asked

"Forgot I had that on." Rachel said, throwing the tiara to the ground and stomping on it.

"Where have you been the past year?" Uncle Percy asked

"In the Labyrinth. Being used as a prize."

"Welcome Demigods, you can all come in here. Don't worry , this apartment building has been magic bordered by Lady Artemis. Don't worry you guys, I'll take care of them. Go find Alyssa."

"I just saw Alyssa about 20 minutes ago. She said to go find you guys. Her hair was staring to blue slightly, like highlights."

"Great, the process is happening." Clarisse said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When I met Chris he had been chosen by a freaky ghost queen. She chose him like Minos chose Alyssa. His hair was turning slight color, like highlights. When I found why it was happening was because whatever they had once imagined themselves is how they would be. Alyssa's process is happening faster. She's turning into Minos's queen. At this rate she'll be his queen by the end of the day."


	14. Sierra Sinclair's footsteps

Nico pov

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. Chris is one the reasons why I agreed on coming on this quest. When he became creepy ghost queen's whatever, he became power crazy. He ditched creepy ghost, once he did that she had no more control over him. He went back to normal, but Alyssa's stiuation is different," Clarisse said

"It's okay," I said

"Where are we going now?"

"Back into the Labyrinth," I said

"I've been pretty much living in there for the past year. I've had that tiara since I was little. A tracking chip had been planted into it, that's how the monsters found me. If I wasn't able to see the way through the Labyrinth before, I would have learned how to navigate on my on my own," Rachel said

"A year in the Labyrinth? That's insane," Annabeth said

"For you guys, but I'm mortal. I can't go crazy in the Labyrinth."

"Ok how many weeks has Alyssa been missing," I asked

"Nico, she's only been missing two days."

"Oh."

"Well if were going to save her, we better get going."

We walked back to the entrance to the Labyrinth, under a bush.

"Follow me," Rachel said

"I still don't get the prophecy," Percy said

"We don't know if anything happened yet."

"Do you hear something?"

"Like foot steps."

"Lets keep going."

After twenty minutes of aimlessly following Rachel, Clarisse said " I know this not exactly what you want to hear right now, but we have roughly two hours to find Alyssa, or, yeah you get the point."

"Where's Thalia," Luke asked

"I thought she was with you!"

"Luke, Luke!"

Then we heard Bianca scream.

"What is that," Rachel yelled

I looked at her and then looked up.

"That is one big Dracaenae," I said

"Rachel move," I shouted as I stabbed it.

It turned and my sword spun if into the darkness.

"This is a good time to say CRUD FURIES."

Then Natalie and Blake ran in front of me.

"What are you two doing?"

"Making you proud, dad."

Dad, dad, dad. Poseidon's gonna kill me. Then I can bring myself back, then he'd kill me again.

Then I saw gold dust.

"Well done sister," Blake said

Natalie rolled her "Don't be a suck up.

Then we heard Thalia yell "Curse the god who invented duct tape and rope!"

"What if it wasn't a god who created duct tape?"

"Then curse them too." Thalia said checking her wrist.

After everyone ripped off tape off their mouths we heard foot steps again.

"Ow, did you just hit me with your shield?"

"No, my shield is still on my wrist!"

"If you do not stop bickering we will never find Alyssa."

"She has a point."

Then more foot steps.

"Everyone's here, who could those footsteps belong to?"

"They would belong to me. I think I know where to find your friend." a voice from behind us said

We turned and saw a girl with pitch black hair and red bangs hanging over her left eye. She was wearing a Green Day t-shirt.

"Are you gonna tell us why the heck you just tried to scare us a half to death?"

"Meh"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sierra Sinclair. Daughter of Hades."

"What?!"


	15. Royal With Blue Highlights

Nico pov

"Is my dad the only one with out a secret love child?" Percy asked

"Well, technically were all secret love children. Even if I was born from a thought," Annabeth corrected

"I don't know about you but I'd like to save my best friend instead of going into the story of Annabeth's birth," Bianca coughed

"Like I said before I think I know where to find her," Sierra said

"Where?"

"Well once she's part ghost she'll be easier to track. She'll be a ghost in three, two, one."

Then there was a huge boom.

"Follow that noise," I said

As we got closer to the cause of the noise we saw a faint blue glow. We followed the glow into a room somewhat like the arena Alyssa battled for my life in. Standing, or floating in the center of the room was the girl I hadn't seen for three day. Yet, she was different. Her black hair had blue highlights and she was pretty much see through…. like a ghost.

"Alyssa," I breathed.

Alyssa turned her head towards us.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me Nico, I met you like a month ago."

" Well, Nico and other people. I don't recall meeting any of you. Now excuse me, I've got a ghost kingdom to rule," Alyssa said as she flew away.

"My sword is gone, we don't know where the heck camp is from here, and now Alyssa's a ghost queen. That's just great!"

"Lets go," Bianca whispered.

We followed Rachel back to camp. When we got to camp we saw everyone was running around in mass panic.

"What's going on?" I asked Travis.

"Were preparing," He said then ran off with Connor who's nose was wrapped in a gauze.

As we ran to the Big house, I wondered what they were preparing for.

"Chiron, what's going on.?" I asked.

"Where's Alyssa?" Chiron questioned.

"We didn't…. um, get to her in time," I whispered.

" Well, now were down one child of the big three. Kronos is coming to camp. He's on his way now."


	16. EARTHQUAKE! Leanca and Don't remind me!

Bianca pov

"No! This can't be going on, not now!" Natalie shouted.

"Who are you?" Travis shouted walking into the Big House.

"That is none of your business!" Natalie screeched.

"Well, I'm sorry. But it is and we've got to fight the army," Chiron informed.

"We'll fight it, for Alyssa," Blake whispered.

We all nodded.

Then we felt the ground rumble.

"Good thing you made your decision, they're here."

All of us walked outside and saw the last thing we wanted to see. There was a boy with black hair, wearing a black shirt that said, "I've been there and I've done that, but so has my ex girlfriend." Behind him was the biggest army of monsters I've ever seen.

"That must be Noah," Nico muttered.

"Nico VS Noah, the battle between Alyssa's ex-boyfriend and would have been boyfriend. This is gonna be interesting…" Conner muttered.

"Shut up!" Katie Gardener yelled.

Noah pointed at all of us and the monsters charged. But then he pointed to Nico and mouthed, "I'll take care of him."

A hellhound lunged after me and but I didn't have time to grab my bow off my back. But before it could scratch my face off, an arrow shot through the hellhound and it disintegrated. I turned to the direction and saw that Lee Fletcher had just saved my life. He smiled at me but he didn't see the manticore behind him. I grabbed my bow, knocked my arrow and shot. My arrow hit the manticore in the face.

I ran up to Lee and said," Now were even."

The fight raged on around us and Lee and I fought for I lives, but then I saw what Noah was talking about. Noah was sitting on the shoulder of a Hyperborea, and they were nearing Nico, who had somehow survived this entire time without his sword.

"He just had to loose his sword in Labyrinth,"

The ground began to shake and the cliff above the lake exploded. Something or someone was walking through the dust cloud that erupted.

I shouted, "Earthquake!"

When the dust cloud cleared I realized who it was.

"ALYSSA!"

"And so my queen has arrived," Noah smirked.

Nico glared at him.

"But she's not a ghost."

"No, I'm no longer a ghost but I am still the queen of ghosts. And as the queen of ghosts, I command you! Save your king!" And Alyssa stabbed the ground with her sword, but It couldn't be her sword. This sword was pitch black, just like…

"Nico, that's your sword!" Annabeth shouted.

The ground shook again and a skeleton army crawled up from the crack in the ground.

"Alyssa just summoned that. Is that even possible?"

"My queen is stronger than I thought," Noah shrugged.

"I am not your queen and I never have been. Just your girlfriend and I'll NEVER make that mistake again," Alyssa said riding down from the cliff on a skeleton horse.

The fight continued to rage on.

"I am the son of Hades which proves that Minos is not the ghost king, I am!" Nico shouted raising his hand.

Nico's sword flew out of Alyssa's hand and into his.

Nico slashed the Hyperborea and Nico fell onto his face.

Alyssa snorted, "If you didn't do that, I would've."

"Retreat, we'll destroy them when my queen is on my side," Noah winked at Alyssa and she pretended to throw up.

The remaining monsters followed Noah back into the Labyrinth. I looked around the camp and saw it wasn't too badly messed up but it was slightly destroyed.

Alyssa hopped off her horse and walked over to us.

"Hey guys," She whispered.

"Hey, why are you so gloomy?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, just being a ghost can take a-" Alyssa collapsed.

Nico caught her but he looked just as confused as the rest of us.

Lee felt her forehead.

"She's power drained. She used a power she has yet to get use to," He explained.

"She collapsed because of me because she tried to save me," Nico complained.

"She'll be fine; she just needs a lot of rest."

"I'm not really worried about that. I'm worried about what Noah or Kronos or whatever he is said. He said he'll destroy us when his queen is on his side. He kept calling Alyssa his queen," Percy said.

"Don't remind me!" Nico shouted lugging Alyssa to the infirmary.


	17. In The SpotLight

Annabeth Pov

Alyssa woke up a couple of hours ago. A girl named Liana showed up today. She has fiery red hair kind of like Rachel's. Rachel moved in to a cave in camp. She said she'd rather be here than home.

We're all headed to the Amphitheater because Chiron has some massive announcement.

"Amanda and Penelope, come here," I called.

"Yeah mom," They answered.

"Don't call me that, please," I requested.

The two of them nodded.

"Most of the girls that came from the future are crushing on guys from the future. Which two do you two like?" I asked.

"Well I like Drew," Amanda confessed.

"I'd be breaking the oath if I liked anyone," Penelope said calmly.

"You took the oath? The Huntresses Oath?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she almost broke it….three times!"

"Well I'm sorry, it's hard to completely block boys from your life out of the blue!"

I rolled my eyes at my….future daughters bickering.

When we arrived at the Amphitheatre, Percy waved for us to come over, and we sat with him.

"Hey girly," He greeted.

"Hey."

"Hey," The girls chorused.

"That's creepy, how they talk like that."

I nodded.

All of a sudden everyone stopped talking and turned to their left.

The four of us followed suit and our eyes almost fell out of their sockets. It was Bianca, and Lee Fletcher walking in…together. Bianca had an acoustic guitar on her back and Lee had Bianca's bow in his left hand.

"Silena wins," I muttered.

"What are you people staring at?" Bianca screamed

Everyone mumbled a, "Nothing," and turned away.

Bianca sighed, "Let the rumors begin."

"They already had posters. All we did was fuel the fire," Lee told Bianca.

"They still get on my nerves and I'm running out of nerves!"

"Come on, we should probably go find Nico."

"He'll find us eventually, we should go sit."

The two of them came over and sat with us.

"Ollo!" Bianca greeted.

"Hey," I greeted, "Whats up?"

"Lee's teaching me to play guitar and practice for my role in the musical."

I nodded, "Cool."

Soon everyone was whispering again and by what I could hear, if it was an actual couple or not, 'Leanca' was in the spotlight and it wasn't gonna be getting out for a long time.


End file.
